Jellal The Magnificent
by GingerificFabulousTime
Summary: Jellal is a world renowned magician working at the circus! When his assistant takes ill and quits, he must hire a new one who happens to be Erza, the fiery redhead. What starts out as distain may turn into one crazy relationship filled with magic, love potions, acrobats, and spells! Main couples: Jerza and NaLu. AU, maybe OOC...I'm not sure...T for swearing and limey goodness!
1. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Act

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my second Fairy Tail story (my first one being a oneshot between Natsu and Lucy)! I should warn you that I have only seen the first episode (I know, I'm pathetic) but I loved it so much that I wanted to write a fanfiction regardless, so if things don't make sense and the characters aren't like themselves, that might be why…Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter! A special thanks to CrimsonNight41 who is also planning on writing a carnival/circus FT story! (I hope you aren't too angry at me…) ;D Check out her stories! She's epic!**

Jellal

The circus was running slow nowadays. Apparently no one wanted to see people jumping through hoops of fire, acrobats flying through the air, or people fighting tigers and elephants. My specialty happened to be Magic tricks. I was the sorcerer of the group while the blonde, well-endowed Lucy was an acrobat along with her partner Natsu, the man who juggled flaming torches among other fire-tricks.

It was during my act just a few weeks ago when my assistant became suddenly ill. She complained of headaches and vomiting and she even passed out. The circus-life proved to be too much for her. We got up early and went to bed late. Apparently, that was what made her sick. Yeah, she never came back, telling me that I was a heartless bastard for making her work "like a dog". I had yet to find another assistant, but I needed one if I was to get back into the swing of things. Auditions were today, and I hoped to find an assistant who was worth keeping.

I was sitting at a folded out, wooden table with Natsu, Lucy, and our manager. It was essentially my decision that mattered, but I decided to get other opinions on the matter as well. The sun shone through the red and white, candy striped circus tent, the acrobat swings and balance roped were hanging in their usual spot, the practice net set up for now. The tigers and lions were roaming back and forth in their large cages, some sleeping, almost looking like a domestic housecat. The smell of hay and animals filled our noses.

The first girl walked in, dressed in a leotard that was in the circus spirit. "Hello, I'm Jellal, if you were to be hired you would be working for me," I stood up, offering her my hand to shake. She looked at it like it was a turd on a stick. I took my hand back, making a mental note of her rudeness. That would not be tolerated. She didn't even need to try out at this point. She would not be hired. "On with the audition. I am a magician, so you would be my assistant. Can you show me how you would present me?" The girl wiggled her hips, spreading her arms out.

"And here we have, Jellal the Magificant!" She said half-heartedly, apparently hoping that her "good looks" would land herself a job. I was not impressed. She had no charisma or much of a personality. I really didn't want to see any more of this girl.

"Ok, you can go. Don't call us, we'll call you," I said, waving her away. The girl nodded, giving me a little glare. "Thank you for coming." She finally went away, the next person walking in. It was a man (which was odd because I only ever had a female assistant). He had dark, spikey hair and a smart little smirk on his face. I decided to give him a chance, though.

"Hello," He introduced himself. "I'm Gray." He held out a hand for me to shake. This was a good sign. He was obviously charismatic and that was an essential for the entertainment business.

"Hello, I'm Jellal—"

"Yes, Jellal the Magnificent! You are the sorcerer in this circus. That's Lucy and Natsu, they're acrobats and Natsu is also a 'fire-bender'," he said in air quotes.

I was surprised with how much he knew about us. "Very good. Now, what can _you_ do?"

"I'm an ice mage." He said matter-of-factly. I raised an eyebrow. Obviously magic was real, I mean, I was a magician for goodness sakes. I wondered if he was for real, though.

"Really?" I asked. "Show me." This would be a valuable act for our circus if he was. I was already thinking about acts that he and the fire mage could do.

Gray nodded, closing his eyes for a moment. Before I knew it, his clothes were ripped off, and he was beginning to form decorative streaks of ice and snowflakes through the air. I looked over at Lucy who was blushing madly, and then Natsu who was glaring back and forth between Gray and Lucy. He obviously did not like that she was ogling. "Er…" I mumbled awkwardly, not sure if this no-clothes act would be appropriate. Then again, we needed as many customers as we could…

Ice began to shoot from his fingertips, the jets dancing with each other. He did some martial art along with the ice dance, his gracefulness almost feminine, but very entrancing. I noticed a tattoo that he had on his chest that was a dark blue…fairy?!

This circus was called the "Fairy Tail" for our magic acts and all, so we all had different fairy tail markings. Only the most powerful of the mages and magicians had these. Gray must have been a very good ice mage if he had one. I myself had a facial marking down the right side of my face, Lucy had a pink one on her hand, and Natsu had one on his shoulder. My manager was simply a manager, he really had no talent besides setting up giant-ass tents.

"Alright," I cleared my throat, motioning for Gray to put his clothes back on. He did as instructed, waiting patiently for my remarks. "You seem to be a very talented ice mage, Gray. You start Monday." I shook his hand again, Gray's face lighting up with pride. I noticed him give a sideways glance at Lucy, winking to her. Oh no… Natsu growled a little, but it was something only I heard, apparently. I always thought he only thought of Lucy as family. Maybe this hiring would prove more interesting than originally thought.

Well, I had a new act, now all I needed was an assistant. It seemed I got a little sidetracked today…

**A/N: Soooo how was the first chapter? I totally made up things about the tattoos, I honestly have no idea why they're there. Like I said, I've only seen the first episode and I only know of the other characters because of my good friend CrimsonNight41. Sorry if they were OOC, I'm just doing my best ;) Thank you all for reading and reviewing and all that good stuff! :D **


	2. Chapter 2 - The Assistant

**A/N: hey guys! So, here is the second chapter, and Erza will actually be in this one! I know, I know, try not to get too excited *sarcasm* ;) Hopefully you like this chapter! Thank you so much to OG, a guest, who had reviewed on more than one of my stories! You flatter me! *blushes* I hope I continue to please you! And yes, you should get a fanfiction account! :D **

Jellal's POV

The next day I knew that I needed to actually search for a new assistant. One who would match my expertise and personality. If she happened to be good-looking, I wasn't about to reject her (hehehe). Lucy and Natsu were busy practicing for their acrobatic act and my manager was too busy drinking, probably, so I was searching for an assistant on my own today. I was in the same area as the day before, a rickety table in off to the side of a huge circus tent. I heard Natsu and Lucy talking as they practiced and the newly hired Gray was coming up with a routine. I heard the flaps of the tent open, making me look up to see who was the intruder. It was a girl—er, well, more like woman—with deep red hair, a curvy, airy figure, and full…breasts. I tried not to stare, but I was a man, and men will look if it is presented.

"Hello," I stood up, reaching for the woman's hand across the table. She took it, her expression unchanging. I looked her up and down (this was totally _not_ checking her out…), noticing she, too, had a tattoo on her arm like Natsu's except it was dark blue, not unlike the color of my hair. I also noticed that her hair was the same deep red as my tattoo. This intrigued me.

"Hello," she said, her voice sultry. I knew that she wasn't trying to turn me on, but she was, regardless.

"So, what is your name and why are you looking for this job?" I sat back down, asking the routine questions.

"Erza, and I am here for the assistant's position." She said shortly, but politely.

"I see. And what are your skills?"

"I am an exceptional fighter. That is what my magic skills are used for. I would be perfect for any dangerous acts you have planned," she stood confidently, her eyes never leaving mine. I felt a suspicious chill travel up my spine. It was odd. I hadn't felt this way around someone in a long while.

"Very good. Can you dance?" I asked before I could stop the question from rolling off my tongue.

She raised an eyebrow, her mouth curling up on one side. "Well, yes, but what does that have to do with an assistant's job?"

"Well, some of my acts involve escaping a shackled box, or disappearing and reappearing, both of which take some time. Could you still entertain the audience by dancing?" I covered my ass rather well.

"Of course. I am rather graceful, but without music, I don't see how I _can_ dance," she raised an eyebrow at me, apparently seeing through my thinly veiled attempt at seeing her bounce around in her bearly-there outfit.

"Yes, well, I suppose you could prove to me that you can dance some other time." I pretended to look through some papers on the table, trying to think of what to say next. This girl was sassy, smart-assy, and all the things I wasn't looking for, so why did I want to hire her?

"Anything else you want me to do?" she asked.

"No," I said, "Just some questions. Do you have any family that could prohibit you from working and traveling with us?"

"No," she said softly, "I am by myself."

"Ok," I wrote that down. "Would you be prepared to travel monthly, sometimes weekly, with our circus?"

"Yes. Would I have my own tent as a room?"

"Well, yes and no. All the women share a tent, but since we only have Lucy you would be sharing with her." I was sure Lucy would like a friend to talk to about whatever it was females talked about. Sometimes I didn't want to know. If _their_ conversations were anything like _our_ conversations I _really_ didn't want to know. "Are you ok with sharing?"

"I'm not a child, of course I can share." She snapped back. Feisty one. Why wasn't I pissed about being talked back to?

"Very well. You're hired. Go home, grab all your stuff, and be here tomorrow." I set down my pen and stood up to shake her hand. Her dark, mysterious eyes locked with mine, sending a chill up my spine. "We'll be leaving this wasteland to a better city."

Hopefully, business would be better with this new crew.

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Lucy's POV

I laid on my mattress. That was all it was, a simple mattress tossed in the corner of my tent. It had some crappy sheets and I really didn't need any blankets because it was warm wherever we traveled. It was kind of boring being the only female performer because this meant that I had no one to share my tent with. I never had anyone to talk to! I supposed that I could have gone over to the men's tent, but I had a feeling they wouldn't appreciate that very much. After all, it was the three of them now: Jellal, Gray, and Natsu. Plus, the fire and ice mage didn't seem to get along so well. I wondered why that was. I knew that Gray was giving me some suggestive looks these past few days, but I got suggestive looks all the time from men. It never really bothered me before.

Natsu seemed more bothered by it than I was and I thought that was strange. I didn't think that he thought of me as anyone but family, but now I was beginning to question it. He wouldn't get so defensive unless he felt differently, right? If I had a girl to talk to about this I could solve this problem! Apparently, Jellal hired a female assistant today and she would be here tomorrow. Hopefully she was one of those girls who liked to talk…

ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ

Gray's POV

That Lucy was one hot number. Good Lord, I didn't realize breasts could get that big! I mean, holy shit! I could tell that that flame brain Natsu wasn't too happy about me ogling her, though. I thought I heard him _growl_ at me earlier. That's right, _growl_.

"Hey guys," Jellal walked into the tent we all were forced to share. It was like all the other circus tents only smaller.

"Hey," both Natsu and I replied.

"So, did you hire anyone today?" Natsu asked, stuffing his face with dumplings. I wondered where he got those from.

"Yes I did. Her name is Erza," Jellal sat down on the mattress, taking his shoes off. He was getting into his pajamas. I, for one, always slept in the raw. It seemed stupid to sleep in clothes. But then again, clothes in general seemed stupid to me.

"So, what's she like?" Natsu asked, now slurping up noodles.

"She's a redhead. Kind of snippy and smart-assy, but for some reason I liked her." Jellal sat back on the mattress, resting his arms above his head.

"Hehe, well tell us what she looks like and you might have your answer," I chuckled, rolling over to my side.

Jellal smiled a little, "Well, let's just say she had a similar build as Lucy."

"Oh, so big boobs? That's always good," I winked.

Natsu suddenly breathed hard, grumbling something inaudible under his throat.

"What was that?" I asked mockingly.

"I said, don't talk about Lucy that way," he said strongly this time.

I scoffed. "Or what? It's not like she's _your_ girlfriend, sulfur breath."

Natsu literally had steam coming out of his ears. I guess he was serious about being a fire mage.

"Well, she's…she's like my family, so stop talking about her that way!" Natsu's face flushed, but I couldn't tell if it was because he was literally getting steamed up again, or if he was embarrassed.

"Right. Family. I don't think you'd care so much about her if you didn't have a thing for her," I shot back.

"Oh really? Well—"

"Boys," Jellal's voice boomed throughout the tent. "Grow up."

Natsu shot be a sideways glare and I shot it right back. "How about we let Lucy decide for herself who she wants?" I suggested, knowing that no woman in her right mind could resist me.

Natsu gritted his teeth, "Fine."

This was one competition that I was going to win for sure.

**A/N: Helloooo! Thank you to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews! You all are too kind! I hope to get things moving in the next few chapters, so bear with me! :D THANK YOU! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Excuses

Hey guys! So, I still have not gotten a new computer, so I cannot update AT ALL (I'm using my sister's right now)! It's making me very pissed, but there's nothing I can do about it as of now. I am extremely sorry that I haven't been updating and as soon as my computer gets fixed I will update all stories at once! Thank you all for supporting me and hopefully you will continue to show me support! :D


End file.
